Blair's New Cat Friends
by ShinkuHikari
Summary: Blair turned the girls into cats, thus leaving the boys to their own devices. Now you know this isn't gonna end well. Rated T for drunken actions and the theft of female undergarments
1. Chapter 1

(Nothing in this fic is meant to be harmful in anyway. If you do take offense to what's in this fic, I apologize deeply)

Blair's New Friends

Blair sighed as she walked over to her kitty bed, which was situated in the corner of the kitchen. Blair sat down and sighed "Mrawr, why won't anyone play with me?"She checked all of her friends houses to see if they were there, but they were all off either at school of doing something stupid (Cough, cough Black star cough) Blair thought of enrolling for classes since she quit her job at Chupa Cabra's, but there were no available weapons left for her. "No one ever wants to play yarn or play fight with me, or sing on the fence with me. Nobody wants to do any fun cat things with me" Blair mewed and got up to turn three times in her kitty bed before lying down again. "Come to think of it, I don't have any cat friends at all" Blair yawned as she fell asleep, thoughts swirling in her head.

~Some hours later~

Blair woke up to a dark apartment; she had slept till late at night again. Blair started to groom herself when her ears perked up in excitement. "I know what I'll do! I'll turn the girls into cats! Then they'll certainly play with me!" The girls being Maka, Tsubaki, Patty, and Liz. Blair ran towards the dimly lit clock on the TV. 11 o'clock it read, perfect. Blair mrrowed in amusement "First stop, Maka's room!" she whispered to herself.

Maka woke up to a bright and sunny Saturday, but something seemed….. _Off._ Everything looked _bigger_! "Meh, probably need to rub my eyes" Maka muttered, and she reached her arms to her eyes. But instead of hands, there were paws! Maka jumped, and felt a long, throbbing organ around her leg area, a-a-a-a tail! Maka let out a scream. Rushed footsteps were her reply, and moments later, a worried Soul appeared in her doorway. Soul surveyed his meister's bedroom, but caught no sign of the girl, just a small cat. Soul walked over to the cat who as the source of the yowl (he can only hear Maka as a cat) and picked her up

"Heh, you look like Maka. And you're like her too, loud and obnoxious. Isn't that funny?" Soul said to the cat, only to have a large dictionary fracture his skull. "OWW! WHAT THE HELL?! HOW ARE YOU ABLE TO DO THAT WITHOUT OPPOSABLE THUMBS?!" he yelled. The cat leapt out of his grasp and landed on the bed.

"No opposable thumbs? Lemme see!" Blair called from another room. She dashed into Maka's room and looked at the cat on the bed. Her eyes widened with amazement "It worked! It worked! My spell worked!' the cat cheered.

"What the hell do you mean it worked?!" Maka shouted at the cat.

"I cast a spell on you and the other girls to turn you into cats! Now you'll play with me!"

"You turned the other girls into cats?" Soul asked (he can understand Blair) Blair nodded. "So that's Maka?" Soul pointed at the cat on the bed, and Blair nodded again. "Well alrighty then" Soul said nonchalantly, heading back to his room.

"Soul! You're supposed to ask her how to turn me back!" Maka yelled.

"He can't understand you (As if we didn't know that already), only I can. Oh, and other cats too" Blair said.

"At least tell him to invite the others? I need to see if the others really turned into cats too" Maka said, Blair nodded.

"Hey Soul, Maka wants you to call the others to find out if they were really turned into cats" Blair called.

"On it" came the reply.

Soul picked up his phone and began texting Black star and Kid.

**Did you guys find strange cats in your houses? Bring them over at eight and I'll explain everything!**

Soon enough, a blue haired ninja and a black with white stripes haired kid showed up at eight, both holding cats. Soul sat them down and settled into a chair nearby. "You guys can let go of the cats" Soul said, and they did. Soul inspected the cats as they ran off. The one that was in Black star's arms was tall, had black fur, and navy blue eyes. _Yep, that's Tsubaki _Soul shifted his gaze to the other cats that belonged to Kid. One was tall, had dark gold fur, and lighter blue eyes, the other was short, had cream fur, and lighter blue eyes too. _And those are the twins _Soul thought as he turned his attention to Black star and Kid, who were sitting in front of him.

"So why'd you call us over?" Black star asked.

"Because I need to tell you guys something." Soul said. Kid handed Black star ten bucks.

"I'M NOT COMING OUT OF THE CLOSET! I DON'T SWING THAT WAY!" Soul yelled, and Kid snatched the ten bucks back. "Blair turned the girls into cats! That's what I called you here for!" Soul held the bridge of his nose with his fingers in annoyance.

"We pretty much figured that one out" Kid said.

"What"

"Yeah dude, you think we're stupid? Why do you think the cats look the way they do? And come on, you really think a cat could look as cute as Tsubaki without me noticing it? AH HA HA HA HA!" Black star had begun to laugh his trademark laughter. Soul was about to give him a piece of his mind when

"Meow?" The guys turned to face the source of the sound, and saw a black cat, her navy blue eyes shining brightly. Soul and Kid held in their laughter as Black star blush grew darker with each passing second. The cat jumped onto the couch, walked onto Black star's lap, and gave him a lick on the nose. Black star's face was at a shade of red unheard of. Liz and Patty hung back to watch the scene. Maka padded into the living room to find out what all the commotion. Liz shushed her when she was about to ask what happened. Patty could barely contain her laughter and Liz wore her smuggest smile. They watched as Tsubaki turned in Black star's lap, and lied down purring loudly.

"Alright, enough the love confessions, what do you suppose we do with them now that they're cats?" Kid asked.

"Let them play with me! I promise I'll turn them back tomorrow!" Blair shouted, she was sitting in the corner the whole time.

"Promise?" Black star squinted his eyes. Blair nodded swiftly.

"Eh, you don't have to turn them back tomorrow, next week should be fine" Soul said.

Maka was about to say something along the lines of "What about school? I can't have an absence on my record!" but Liz put a paw over her mouth.

"Really!? Thank you Soul!" Blair exclaimed. She rushed around the apartment and grabbed all the cats; she then summoned a floating pumpkin and took off.

"Why did you agree to that?" Black star questioned his friend's motives.

"Wouldn't it be cool to have them out of our hair for a week?" Soul grinned. Black and Kid knew exactly where this idea was headed to, and they liked it.


	2. Chapter 2

Quick announcement: I'm going on vacation tomorrow, and after that school will start soon (Because the New England colonies start in September because we're weird like dat). So I might not be able to post as often as I want to. Nevertheless, I'll try harder to post stories, and here's another chapter as an advanced apology :3 Thank you my Sketchlings for being so understanding (That's my nickname for my followers and favoriters, like it?)~PenSketch

~meanwhile, on the floating pumpkin~

Cat Liz was laughing her tail off remembering the scene with Black star and cat Tsubaki. Cat Tsubaki was blushing, and somehow it showed up through her dark fur. "Is he your boyfriend now?" Liz choked out through fits of giggles.

"It was just a nice gesture and a nice thing to say about me" Tsubaki muttered.

"But you were enjoying yourself weren't you?" Liz grinned, the blush grew darker.

"Where are you taking us, Blair?" Tsubaki asked, hoping to take Liz off subject.

"To my favorite fish place, then we'll go somewhere special, and we'll sing!" Blair said excitedly.

"Sing?" Maka echoed.

"Sing! On the fence!" Blair repeated. Maka sighed; she never liked singing in public. "There it is!" Blair pointed a paw at the fish place. She lowered the pumpkin onto the roof, and then pointed at a hole. "Well, let's go!" she said with a grin. Maka padded over to the hole and looked at the long drop.

She shuddered "Are we really going down there?"

"Don't be such a worrywart, you'll be fine" Liz joked as she dove into the hole.

"Yeah, cats always land on their feet" Tsubaki agreed as she followed Liz.

"Mmhmm!" Patty said as she went in.

"Come on Maka," Blair jumped into the hole and called out "It's not too far a drop" Maka gulped and trusted her new cat legs to catch her. They did not. Maka landed on a dusty old mat and began to wiggle about really weirdly. Everyone sweat dropped. "You're hopeless, you know that?" Blair mewed. Maka's ears dropped.

"Hey Blair! Who are your friends?" A man with a black rubber apron and gloves asked.

"I just turned my friends into cats! That one's Maka, that's Tsubaki, and those two are Liz and Patty" Blair replied.

"Hello!" Patty smiled brightly.

"He can't understand us. Only Blair" Maka informed Patty.

"Alrighty then, Blair. Here, it's yellowtail today, hope you enjoy it" the man held out scraps of fish meat in front of the cats. Maka sniffed at it and crinkled her nose, while everyone else ate it with no problems. The man put down the fish.

"The fish tastes great like always, Mack!" Blair grinned.

"Why aren't you eating Maka?" Tsubaki asked.

"I just don't like fish very much" Maka replied.

"I don't like fish either, but this tastes great!" Patty said. Maka looked at the fish again, and licked it. Her eyes lit up and she started to eat more, and she eventually finished it.

She licked her lips (if cats have lips) and smiled. "That did taste good!" She exclaimed.

"Okay, let's go to my special place now" Blair said. She summoned another pumpkin and took off with her friends to the special place.

~meanwhile~

"This is awesome!" black star yelled as he hung from a ceiling lamp, hollering like a lunatic.

"This is really fun!" Kid agreed as he ran around Maka's room, making everything perfectly symmetrical.

"YAHOO!" Black star cried as he jumped down and began to run around. He ripped off his shirt and pants, revealing his star covered boxers.

"I found it!" soul yelled as he kicked the door from another room, a large dripping box in his arms.

"What's that?" Black star asked as Soul set the box in the table and opened it.

"It's Maka's dad's vintage beer collection" Soul smirked.

" aren't we underage?" Kid looked away from the painting he was fixing to ask.

"Yep" Black star replied.

" let's do this" Kid and Soul stripped down to their under wear, and they all began to chant " SPRING BREAK, SPRING BREAK, SPRING BREAK" (even though its no where near spring break.) Those boys were in for a LONG night.


	3. Chapter 3

(The song in this chapter is obviously not owned by me, and all rights go to the playwright and the song owner of how to succeed in business without really trying)

~Again, on the floating pumpkin~

"What do you think the boys are doing?" Liz asked aloud.

"Well, Black star is most likely hanging from a lamp, Kid is making everything in Maka's apartment symmetrical, and Soul is probably looking for alcohol" Patty replied. All the girls turned to face Patty (well she hit that nail on the head.)

"Do you think they'll get drunk?" Tsubaki said with concern.

Maka shook her head "I don't think Kid'll let them get drunk, he's more sensible than they are" she said.

~meanwhile~

Kid was probably the drunkest boy there. He could barely walk and his words were all slurred.

"lesss play truthhhh or dareeeee" Kid said, trying to walk.

"Lez do it!" Black star said, and the three boys sat on the rug.

"Whose gonna start dis game?" Soul asked.

"Your god shall ztart! Soul, truth or dareeeeee?" Black star grinned cheesily at his friend.

"Imma pick durr, (dare)" Soul smirked. "Cool guyz alwayzzzz pick durr"

"I dare you, ta go into Lizzs room and take all duh make up innit! Den go to Pattyzz room, and take out evry giraffe in sight!" Black star pointed at Soul.

"Awrigty, but Kid as ta go to Tsubaki's house, inta her room, and grab evry bra and panty innit!" Soul said downing another beer.

"Fine den, Black ztar, you haveta go and pull evry book in Maga's (Maka's) room and throw em on de ground!" Kid yelled. The room was silent for a moment, then the guys threw their fist in the air.

"Let's do dis!" They all shouted. They ran their separate direction to carry out the horrible dares that will most likely get them killed.

(God, I lost a few brain cells writing that, I'm sorry Tsubaki I couldn't think of anything else)

"Yep, Kids probably keeping those idiots on a tight reign" Maka confirmed.

"I hope so" Tsubaki still worried.

"Never mind the boys, there's the special place!" Blair shouted, landing the pumpkin in a meadow. It was really a beautiful place, there were flowers of every shape and color, and a nice pond with a cherry tree bending over it, in front of it all, there was a tall fence that had a perfect view of the moon. The girls stared in awe. "Soooooo, do you like it?" Blair asked.

"Blair, it's beautiful, how did you find it?" Maka asked.

"One night, when everyone was gone, I found it while flying around on a pumpkin, I've come here whenever I was lonely ever since." Blair explained. Maka felt a pang of sadness, she really didn't play with the cat did she?

"I'm sorry we never played with you Blair" Maka hung her head and her tail drooped.

"It's okay! You're here now, so that's all that matters!" Blair instantly became cheerier. She hopped in the fence and the others followed. Maka smiled and asked "So what song are we gonna sing?" She had completely forgotten how she hated to sing in public.

"Has everyone seen how to succeed in business?" Blair asked. The girls nodded. "Good, then follow my lead" Blair began to clear her throat, she then began to sing.

Blair: this irresistible, Paaaris original. I'm wearing toniiiiiight! I'm wearing toniiiiight.

All: specially for him!

Blair: this irresistible, Paaaris original, all paid for and mine! I must look Deviiiine!

All: specially for him!

Maka: suddenly he will see me, and suddenly he'll go dreamy

Tsubaki: and blame it all on his own masculine whim!

Patty & Liz: never knowing that!

Blair: this irresistible, Paaaris original. so temptingly tight! I'm wearing toniiiiight!

All: specially for him!

Maka: This irresistible, Paaaaris original, iiiiii'm wearing toniiiiiight!

Liz: she's, wearing tonight!

All: and I could spit!

Maka: some irresponsible, dress manufacturer

Patty: juuuuust didn't play faiiiiiiir!

Maka &Patty: I'm, one of a paiiiiir!

Liz, Tsubaki, Blair: and I could spit!

Blair: this irresistible, Paaaaris original, tres sexy, n'est pa?

Tsubaki: awww dammit, Voila!

All:and I could spit!

Maka: thirty- nine bucks I hand out, for something to make me stand ou-

"Shut up you stupid cats!" Someone shouted. A shoe was flung at the cats, who scrambled off the fence. They met at the bottom of the fence, exchanged glances. They began to laugh.

"Maka, I don't know why you don't like singing, you're great at it!" Liz praised.

Maka began to blush " I dunno, I just don't think I'm that good at it." She said.

"Well you're not good at it, you're great!" Tsubaki agreed.

"Thanks you guys" Maka's voice shrunk.

~meanwhile~

Black star threw down the last book in Maka's room when the front door burst open. Kid and Soul were standing the doorway with the biggest grins, both carrying a sack filled with personal items of their female friends. Black star ran out to greet his friends.

"Ya didnt chicken out, didya?" He asked.

"Hell naw, cool guyz don't chicken out" Soul slurred.

"Ya no, Tsubaki's room iz completey asymmetrical, she gotta fix dat!" Kid shouted.

We diddit! Time for another round!" Black star said. They all went back the rug and sat down.

"Black star, truth, or darreee?" Kid said grabbing another beer.

"Imma pick truth"

"Why do you.. Wanna be god? You gotta beat lord deathhhh, and datsss mah dadddd"

"Cause imma be a god one day, and I might as well be duh best one" Black star said.

"Ok, Kid. Truthhhh or dareeeee?" Soul slurred.

"Truth"

"Who did your dad f*** ta make you? (Soul, please!)

"Your MOM!" Kid said.

"So we're broddas?" Soul asked. Kid nodded. "Den gimme a hug brodda!" The two stood up and embraced.

Black star joined them saying "don't leave yur god outta a brohug!"

Then all three fell over, passed out.

(God dammit, those boys)


	4. Chapter 4

"What do you want to do now Blair?" Maka asked.

"I'm feeling tired, I kinda wanna go to bed" Blair yawned.

"Whose house should we go to then?" Liz asked.

"The boys probably made a mess of everything playing truth or dare in Maka's house, so ours or Tsubaki's would probably be best" Patty said. (Patty's a psychic, dang)

"How are you guessing these things?" Liz asked.

"Just random sis!" Patty smiled (random my ass!)

"Well I suggest we come over to my house, you guys haven't seen it have you?" Tsubaki said. Everyone shook their head. "Well great! We an have a sleepover at my place!" She smiled.

"Okay! Where is it?" Blair asked. Tsubaki walked over and guided Blair to her house.

"Hey sis, I just realized something" Patty said.

"Oh yeah, what's that?" Liz asked.

"That you're on a flying pumpkin that you can easily fall off of and you haven't panicked once"

"Well I guess I've gotten over my- WE'RE ON A FLYING PUMPKIN?!" Liz began to panic. Maka sighed over the idiocy of her friends. "BLAIR LAND THIS THING NOW!' Liz screamed.

"Fine, we're here anyways" Blair muttered, and she retracted the pumpkin when they landed on a flower covered balcony.

"This is your balcony, Tsubaki? It's so pretty!" Maka said in awe. The black cat blushed.

"We can get in through Black Star's room" she said, pointing to an open window.

Maka sweat dropped, she probably can't jump that high. The others got in with no problem, and Maka struggled with jumping so high.

When Maka did jump, Liz grabbed her paws and held them to pull her up. Liz snickered "I'm so tempted to do the lion king scene right now."

Maka glared at the golden furred cat "don't. You. Dare" she said.

Liz leaned in closed and said with an evil smile "long live the king" she pretended to drop Maka. The blonde cat shrieked. She was pulled through the window and thrown onto a bed.

"MAKA CHOP!" A large dictionary put a dent in Liz's head.

The gold cat rubbed her head "WHERE DID YOU GET THAT BOOK FROM AND HOW CAN YOU DO THAT WITHOUT THUMBS!?" Liz yelled. Her questions went unanswered.

"Why are there dumbbells everywhere?" Blair asked, avoiding tripping over a pair.

"This is Black Star's room, why wouldn't there be any?" Patty replied.

"Weird, he almost never cleans his room, why is it so tidy?" Tsubaki asked aloud.

"Maybe he came back over and saw his room a mess, so he cleaned it." Liz suggested.

"Maybe" the cat still wondered. Why did everything in the room seem, symmetrical?

The cat shrugged it off, and went to her own room next door. She stared in awe, her room was completely symmetrical! Did Kid sneak into my room or something? The black cat thought laughing. Tsubaki looked on her dresser, and noticed a folded piece of paper.

She jumped onto the dresser, and unfolds the paper to read what's inside.

Dear Tsubaki,

Don't worry, I've made your room perfectly symmetrical. No need to thank me.

Signed,

Death the Kid

P.S. I was dared by Soul to steal all of your undergarments.

P.S.S. I need to get you another night dress, pink with rose petals? Completely asymmetrical! Disgusting! (How did he write this while drunk?)

Tsubaki's fur was on end, her claws unsheathed. She seemed to just radiate anger, but really, it was embarrassment. Kid? The one whose supposed to be keeping Black Star and Soul on tight reins? Going and through and stealing her undergarments?! And telling her what night gown she should wear?!

" Hey Tsubaki, what's wrong?" Maka walked into the black cat's room.

"Oh nothing, Maka. Hey, do you think we can stop off at your house? I just remembered that we don't have any food"

"My house is probably a mess like Patty said. Should we go to gallows manor?" Maka replied. The other cats walked into the room to join the conversation.

"Yeah, alright. But we'd need to get the keys from Kid" Liz said.

"Okay, let's go!" Blair summoned a pumpkin and took off into the sky. It was a silent ride to Maka's apartment, and when they got to it, Tsubaki said she'd go in and get the keys, since she was used to being quiet and unnoticeable. (was that mean? Referring to her namesake? Nah, I meant it as her being a ninja weapon and all) The black cat slunk in through the window in Maka's room, and made her way to the living room. Patty was right, the boys made a complete mess of the living room. The cat shifted her gaze to the crate on the table, and realized it held liquor. She sighed, then went over to her meister, who was passed out on the floor. Tsubaki smelled his breath, then wrinkled her nose. She turned to the others, they were passed out too. The cat sighed again, and walked over to Kid and started poking through his coat, which was carelessly tossed to the side, trying to find the keys in one of the eight pockets. She found them in his second left pocket, then dragged them out. Tsubaki dropped the keys, and stared at Kid. She saw her underwear in a bag next to him, and she smiled a scary smile, almost like a Cheshire Cat smile. She held out her paw, which beared her sharp claws.

"Don't worry, you won't feel this until you wake up. And I'll make them perfectly symmetrical" she growled, her voice dripping venom as she uttered the last sentence.

"What took you so long, Tsubaki?" Liz asked as the black cat slipped through the window, keys in her mouth.

"I had to look through his entire jacket, he's got eight pockets" Tsubaki lied.

"Are we all ready? Lets go!" Blair sent the pumpkin flying, and Liz dug her claws into the flying orange vegetable. Maka noticed that Tsubaki began to clean her front paws, licking off what seemed to be blood!

"Hey Tsubaki, are the boys okay? They didn't hurt each other did they?" Maka asked.

" Oh no, they're fine" Tsubaki said with a chuckle.

Kid woke up with a horrible headache. He looked around and saw Black star and Soul cuddling, Black star muttering something along the lines of "Did you change your shampoo, Tsubaki?" As he buried his nose in Souls hair. Kid laughed quietly, and got up to survey his surroundings. _Maka's house_ he concluded, when we noticed the box of beer on the table. He shook his head, _did I really drink_? He thought as he grabbed his head in one hand. He walked over to the bathroom to splash his face and wake himself up. Kid ducked his head and washed himself, feeling better under the waters cooling touch. He looked in the mirror, and almost fell backwards in shock. There were several claw marks all over his face! But this wasn't the reason of his shock. It was all... PERFECTLY SYMMETRICAL! "How wonderful!" Kid shouted, waking up Soul and Black star. Kid heard two screams after his.

"Why the hell was your face in my hair?! So uncool!" Soul yelled.

"Why was you hair in my face huh?!" Black star yelled back. Kid shook his head and walked back into the living room, and he realized that they were in their boxers. "Dude, your face is covered in scars!" Black star pointed out.

"I know, aren't they wonderful?" Kid said with a smile.

"What?" Black star and Soul said in unison.

What's up with me making Tsubaki violent? Idk. I hope you enjoy this chapter! It was kind of rushed. And the boys will definitely get what's coming to them soon! I promise my Sketchlings! :3


	5. Chapter 5

WARNING: IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE THE THOUGHT PAIRINGS PATONA, TSUSTAR, AND SOMA, THEN LEAVE NAOW. IF YOU STICK AROUND, I'M GRATEFUL, AND THANK YOU.

Now, at Gallows manor

"What should we do? I'm bored." Maka said with a sigh.

The other cats shrugged, then Liz got an idea "Hey, why don't we play never have I ever?" She meowed.

The girls thought to themselves, then Maka replied for all of them "Sure, what could go wrong?" (everything, my dear Maka)

"Great!" Liz bounded off into her room, then stopped. It was a complete mess. Things were strewn carelessly across the floor, the bed, and even the window. It was like someone came in and looked for something, but couldn't find it. So, basically Liz's regular room. Liz went over to the door that separated her room from Patty's, because Patty's room had the paper in it. She pushed open the door with great force, then took a look around for the paper. The gold cat found blank paper in her sister's drawer, and noticed something when she was about to leave. EVERY, GIRAFFE, IN PATTY'S ROOM, WAS GONE. Liz shook it off and assumed Patty had given them all bath again. So Liz turned back into her room to find some nail polish she could write with. She looked in her secret drawer that was filled with make-up, then let out a long, loud scream. Her make-up drawer was a mess! Bottles of liquids were broken, and colors were everywhere. Some hipster would call it art, but Liz called it a disaster.

Liz's scream attracted the others, who noticed their friend curled up in a ball on her floor. "Onee-chan what's wrong?" Patty cried out.

Liz looked up, and pointed at the mess in her drawer.

Patty tilted her head "I still don't see what's wrong, sis" (oh Patty!)

"Someone messed up my makeup drawer" Liz muttered.

"That's all?" Maka said.

"That's all?! Are you serious?" Blair almost shouted. Blair walked over to Liz, and then began to stroke her gently, murmuring soothing words. Maka rolled her eyes. Patty walked into her room, and then stopped. Her tail, which was happily in the air, fell with a thud.

"Where are my giraffes?" Patty whimpered. Her whiskers drooped and her happiness flew out of her like a deflating balloon. Suddenly Patty's tail shot up, as did her ears and fur. Maka went over to the cat, who seemed to be angry. She looked at Patty, whose face was twisted with rage, then in the direction of Patty's gaze. Maka's eyes widened, she saw a headband. And not any ordinary headband, but SOUL'S HEADBAND. Maka looked at the cream cat, who became more infuriated by the minute.

"I'M GONNA KILL HIS ASS" Patty spat. Maka backed up, because when Patty's mad, shit goes down.

"How about we play the game, then we can go kill Soul together?" Liz said, placing her tail over her sister shoulders.

Patty's face went back to its regular innocence "Kay sis!" She smiled. Now Maka was thoroughly scared of Patty.

She ignored it, and then followed her friends into the living room. Everyone sat in a circle, and Liz explained the rules

"Since I'm pretty sure we can't drink alcohol as cats, we'll use paper instead. Whenever someone says they haven't done something, but you have, you have to rip the paper." The girls nodded in agreement.

"I'll go first. Hmmmmm, never have I ever, kissed a girl" Liz smirked. There was a pause, then a rip

"What? Maka, you've kissed a girl?" Maka nodded sheepishly.

"It was at a school dance, and Ox was running over to Kim, who I was talking to. He knocked me over, and I fell on her and..." Maka's face was as pink as Kim's hair.

Liz began laughing really loudly "Blair, your turn" Liz choked out.

"Okay! Never have I ever gone to the DWMA!"

There were four rips in the papers.

"Never have I ever... Obsessed over a boy" Tsubaki said. There was a rip from Blair.

"My Souly boy!" She said dreamily, Maka frowned. Blair took notice of this and said "Oh I'm sorry! I keep forgetting that Maka here has a crush on him!" Maka's ear shot up and she buried her face in her paws to hide her red face.

"Maka, come on. We all knew that" Liz said.

Maka looked up, disbelief (and a blush!) written on her face "ARE YOU SERIOUS!?"

"Maka, it's quite obvious" Tsubaki stated.

"Yeah! We all notice how you stare at him, and how you dance with him, and how you-" Maka clamped a paw over Patty's mouth.

"How about we continue this game before I Maka-chop all of you until you don't remember your names?" Maka said with saccharine words.

"Never have I ever had a crush on one of our friends" Liz grinned. Maka's eyes widened as she heard two rips.

"Well we all know Tsubaki's," Tsubaki ducked her head underneath her paws with a "Meep!" Patty, what about you?" Liz said, she didn't know her little sister liked someone.

"Well Crona's cute don'tcha think?" Patty said happily. Everyone sweat dropped.

"Oookay then, should we go kill Soul now?" Liz said, she's had enough of this game.

"I mean, if you want to, I won't stop you" Maka replied.

"Awwwww, are you sure you're okay with us killing your boyfriend?" Liz cooed.

"MAKAAAAAAAAA"

"Shit"

_~In Maka and Soul's apartment~_

_I am in my underpants, I woke up to Black star cuddling me, I have a headache, and I'm pretty sure that we all got drunk _was all that Soul thought.

"What the hell did we do?" Kid said after fawning over his scars.

"We got drunk, that's what we did!" Black star said proudly.

"How the hell are you happy? We've made a mess! It's ten o'clock! I bet the girls are coming back any minute now!" Soul yelled.

Black star and Kid exchanged glances. Then Black star looked over Kid's shoulder and said "Why do you have a bag of Tsubaki's underwear?" Kid swiveled around and his eyes widened.

"SHIT, WHAT DID WE DO WHEN WE WERE DRUNK?!" Kid shouted. Soul looked around, and noticed the open door to Maka's room. Inside, books were scattered across the floor, which you could barely see. He was about to run over, when he stepped on something, he looked down to see the neck of a giraffe under his foot.

He jumped back, and landed in Black star's arms shouting "JASON I'M STARTLED!" (more minecraft references!)

"HOW DARE YOU FORGET YOUR GODS TRUE NAME!" Black star bellowed as he dropped Soul. Soul scrambled to his feet, and watched as Kid tried to make everything clean as quickly as he could. Soul helped him, fixing photos and lamps into place while Black star struggled to put on his pants. Then he heard something, the sound of _meowing_was coming from the window. "OH DEAR GOD CLOSE THE WINDOW!" he shouted, but it was too late. The girls have already slipped in through Maka's window.

**Nuh uh uh! No killing the boys just yet! i'm gonna work on it next chapter! PROMISE! DON'T HURT MEEEEEE! **


	6. Chapter 6

It was a terrible, one-sided fight with fangs and claws. Maka attacked Black star at the sight of her room, her poor books littered everywhere and Black star's signature spray painted everywhere. And Patty and Liz were scraping at Soul's face and sides, equal in rage. Blair and Tsubaki hung back, not wanting to get their paws dirtied.

"Why aren't you in the mess?" Blair asked.

Tsubaki smiled "I've already satisfied myself" she pointed at Kid, who was cowering under the table in fear of the wrath of the blonde she-cats. Blair looked closer, and noticed the thin, cat claw like scars on his face.

Blair snickered "That's rich!" and stuck her paw in a high-five manner. Tsubaki hit the paw, smiling at her victim.

"Please Blair! Turn them back into humans!" Soul yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Aww! But you said you'd let them play with me for the week! It's only been a day!" Blair sadly pouted.

"I know what I said! BUT PLEASE! BLACK STAR, KID, AND I WILL DO ANYTHING!" Soul shouted, running from the twins.

"Hmmmmm, I'll think about it!" Blair said happily.

"Please Blair!" Kid shouted. Black star couldn't say anything, he was too busy being clawed to death!

"Alright! But on one condition!" Blair said as she stood up.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!?" Black star managed to shout.

"I want _you three_ to play with me!" Blair meowed.

"Fine whatever! Just turn them back!" Soul shouted, he was fading out on stamina to continue running.

"Ok! Pum pump pum, pum pumpkin pum, kitty kitty pumpkin!" Blair chanted. The room was filled with a bright glow, and the girls changed back into girls.

"Finally! It was so crampy being a cat!" Liz said, stretching. The fighting girls stopped their plot of murder to readjust to their human bodies.

Maka was the first to notice "Hey, where did the boys go?"

"Meow" Maka looked down to see two kittens, one with white fur and red eyes, the other blue with green eyes. Maka couldn't hold in her laughter, she fell to the floor and rolled on her back, laughing and forgetting to breathe.

"Meow?" another kitten came out from under a table, he was all black despite the three white lines on his left ear, and had sharp yellow eyes. Maka pointed and laughed at it, and then the tom cats realized their predicament.

"MEOW!" they all shouted in unison.

"Hahahaha! The boys are cats now!" Patty laughed. Liz went over and picked up her kitty meister.

"Meow" the cat said bluntly, Liz smirked.

"MEOW!" The blue cat said loudly, walking over to his weapon partner.

"You surely are cute, aren't you?" Tsubaki said, holding Black star gently.

"MRARW MEOW MRAWR MRAR!" the cat suddenly flailed about in Tsubaki's grasp , as if he were trying to say "I'm not cute! I'll surpass god!"

Maka sat down and looked kitty Soul in the face. He glared at her, but Maka smiled.

"I wanna play now!" Blair said loudly. Liz and Tsubaki abruptly dropped the cats, who were picked up along with Soul, and taken off on a magical journey.

"Were do you think they're going?" Patty asked.

Liz grinned at her little sister "to hell and back" she replied, picking up a full bottle of sake.

Insert pagebreak!

"Where are we going Blair?!" Soul shouted, looking over the side of the flying pumpkin and paling at the sight of the drop.

Blair smirked as she guided the pumpkin "we're gonna go to my favorite fish place, then we'll sing on the fence!" she said.

**I did it! I finished it! Are you proud of me!? I'M SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! GOMENESAI! But now, I'll be staring a fairy tail OC story! And don't worry, if you're reading it, I will certainly finish Two Quiet Souls. And I'm also sorry that this was finished so quickly, I had so many ideas for this story, and I forgot them ALL! On the brighter side! Maybe you could apply and watch your Oc might be chosen!** **Bye for now my Sketchlings!**


End file.
